tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Aftermath: Little Shop of Half-wits" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@ChefHatchet> -- START -- 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> *screen flashes to Chef Hatchet sitting on a large sofa on the Studio Drama Aftermath Show stage as audience begins to cheer wildly* 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> Welcome back to another super-juicy episode of the Studio Drama Aftermath Show. I'm Chef Hatchet, your host for this evening. 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> We're only two weeks into the competition so far, but the drama on the film set's only just started. 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> With us today are the first seven castmates that got the boot in Studio Drama; Noah, Katie, Geoff, Trent, Leshawna, Izzy, and Beth. 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> We've also got some of the losers from the first season in the peanut gallery. 16:01 <@ChefHatchet> Let's have a warm round of applause for Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, Sadie, Tyler, Bridgette, and Cody! 16:02 <@Owen|Bridge> O: *eats cheese* 16:02 * Eva| glares at the camera. 16:02 <+Tyler|Cody> T: *Waves* :D 16:02 <+Courtney|> *clears throat* @Chef 16:02 <@ChefHatchet> ... and Courtney, who's in the process of threatening to file a lawsuit against Chris. 16:02 <+Courtney|> My lawyer has advised me NOT to comment at this time. :@ 16:03 * ChefHatchet rolls eyes. 16:03 <@ChefHatchet> And now, let's bring in today's first two interviewees... 16:03 <+Katie|> *walks in* 16:03 * Noah-- walks in. 16:03 <@ChefHatchet> ... Noah and Katie!! 16:03 <+Katie|> Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Sadie! 16:04 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: KATIE! :3 16:04 <@ChefHatchet> A'ight, shut up and take a seat. 16:04 <@ChefHatchet> It's time for your questions. 16:04 <@ChefHatchet> First, Noah. 16:04 <+Noah--> *dryly* I'm on the edge of my seat in anticipation. 16:04 <@ChefHatchet> Mmmhmmm, I bet you are. :@ 16:05 <@ChefHatchet> Now, first question. 16:05 <@ChefHatchet> How did it feel being forced off the show when Pretty Boy McLean favored Justin over you? 16:05 <+Noah--> What can I say, Chef? 16:05 <+Noah--> I didn't LIKE it, but the show is below me anyways. 16:05 <+Katie|> That's totally what I said! @Noah 16:05 <+Katie|> We think so much alike. :) 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> Next, Katie. You spent three days on the film lot before getting your butt kicked off first. 16:06 <@ChefHatchet> Unlike Noah, you were actually VOTED OUT, meaning people wanted you to leave. How does THAT feel? 16:06 <+Katie|> Well, I know being voted off first is sort of supposed to be a BAD thing, but I LOVED it! 16:06 <+Katie|> Obviously everyone chose ME to leave because I was a threat. I can totally be strategical, y'know! 16:06 <+Noah--> Yeah, that was it. 16:06 <+Katie|> And now, I get to reunite with SADIE, my BFF! 16:07 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Awww, Katie! I love you so much! :'( 16:07 <+Katie|> Oh, same! I wish I could just reach across this seat and touch your hand with my hand! 16:07 <@ChefHatchet> You... you can. :| 16:07 <+Katie|> Oh, right! 16:07 <+Katie|> *gets up off couch and runs over to the peanut gallery* 16:07 <+Katie|> *sits next to Sadie* Eeeee! :3 16:07 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: EEEEEEE. :D 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> -_-' 16:08 <+Noah--> A match made in heaven. 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get off the couch, chicken legs. >~> 16:08 * Noah-- sighs and sits by the losers. 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> Now it's time to bring out the third castmate of the evening... Geoff! 16:08 * Geoff| cartwheels out and lands on feet. 16:08 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:09 * Geoff| winks at the audience and sits down by Chef. 16:09 <@Owen|Bridge> O: GEOFF, I LOVE YOU. 16:09 <+Katie|> Oh, yay! 16:09 <+Geoff|> What's up, guys? 16:09 <+Geoff|> :D 16:09 <@ChefHatchet> Geoff, welcome to the aftermath show. 16:10 <@ChefHatchet> You won Camp Drama, and now, here you are, on live TV sittin' on that twelve-dollar piece of furniture. 16:10 <+Geoff|> Whoa, we're LIVE? o_o 16:10 <@ChefHatchet> Your first question is from our audience. 16:10 <@ChefHatchet> How does it feel to be a loser? To fall so high from greatness? Once a winner, now an eliminatee. 16:10 * Geoff| scratches head. 16:10 <+Geoff|> Well, uh... I got my time, I guess. 16:10 <+Geoff|> And my million bucks, right? :D 16:11 <+Geoff|> Guess it's someone else's turn to win. 16:11 <+Courtney|> *stands up* It SHOULD be my turn. 16:11 <+Eva|> NOBODY ASKED YOU, NOW SIT DOWN, COURTNEY. >~> 16:11 <@ChefHatchet> Are you two gonna keep talking or are we gonna have to kick BOTH of you out of this studio? :@ 16:11 <+Courtney|> ... *sits down, takes out PDA, starts texting her lawyer* 16:11 <@ChefHatchet> Sorry about that, Geoff. 16:12 <+Geoff|> No problem, my man! 16:12 <@ChefHatchet> Please, tell us about your experience on the show. You met a lot of great friends, including the love of your life, Lindsay... 16:12 <+Geoff|> Aw, man... 16:12 <+Geoff|> Lindsay. I miss her so much. 16:12 * Geoff| starts sniffling. 16:12 <+Geoff|> I think the hardest thing is... 16:13 <+Geoff|> She doesn't even REMEMBER MY NAME! :'( 16:13 <+Geoff|> :o 16:13 <+Geoff|> I bet Heather wiped her memory! 16:13 <@ChefHatchet> *audience laughs* 16:13 <+Geoff|> Aw, that scheming littl- 16:13 <@ChefHatchet> A'IGHT, that's enough. 16:14 <@ChefHatchet> Take a seat, Party Boy. >~> 16:14 <@ChefHatchet> We'll call upon you later. 16:14 <+Geoff|> Hmph. :@ 16:14 <+Katie|> Geoff, sit with us! 16:14 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: *nods in agreement* 16:14 * Geoff| gets off sofa and sits in peanut gallery next to Katie and Sadie. 16:15 <@Owen|Bridge> O: *Creeps over to Katie, Sadie, and Geoff* :) 16:15 <@ChefHatchet> Next, let's bring out the man of the evening... Trent. 16:15 <@ChefHatchet> But first, a look at Trent and Gwen's relationship. 16:15 * Trent|Leshawna walks out. 16:15 <@ChefHatchet> *TV screen pulls down* 16:15 <@ChefHatchet> Ah, young love. 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> It started at summer camp; Gwen and Trent were inseparable. 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> No one could break these two apart, not even Heather. 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> But things quickly turned sour when Trent's obsession with the million dollar case led to heartache in the relationship. 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> And later, Gwen's friendship with Duncan led Trent to turn... 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> *a clip is played of Trent attacking Duncan* 16:16 <@ChefHatchet> ... NOT so nice. 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> *audience boos* 16:17 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Hey, I'm still nice. :@ 16:17 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: ...right? :( 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> Please welcome to the stage, Studio Drama's infamous guitar-carrying heartthrob, Trent! 16:17 <@ChefHatchet> *crickets chirp* 16:17 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: *waves and sits down awkwardly* 16:18 <@Owen|Bridge> O: :s 16:18 <+Katie|> *awkward cough* 16:18 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: ... we don't like you. :| 16:18 <@ChefHatchet> SADIE. :@ 16:18 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Sorry, it's TRUE!! >.> 16:18 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: :( 16:19 <+Courtney|> Trent, let's put it this way. 16:19 <+Courtney|> After turning on Gwen like that, you've been left with a pretty small group of fans. 16:19 <+Courtney|> Not many people sympathize with an overjealous boyfriend. 16:19 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Aw, I think I'm still popular! 16:19 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Trent fans, rise up! :D 16:19 <@Owen|Bridge> O: Sorry, dude. 16:20 <@Owen|Bridge> O: But you went pretty over the line. :( 16:20 <@ChefHatchet> Tell us, Trent, if you could travel back in time, what would you have done differently in your relationship? 16:20 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: *sigh* Well, for starters I wouldn't have gotten so jealous. 16:20 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: I mean, even if Duncan is...Duncan... 16:20 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: ...I should have let Gwen have her OWN friends. Turns out they actually didn't kiss, and I completely overreacted. 16:20 <+Eva|> YOU BETRAYED GWEN AND YOU'RE A JERK. 16:21 <@Owen|Bridge> O: :| 16:21 <@ChefHatchet> Looks like we've got some pretty hardcore Team Gwen fans in the peanut gallery. :| 16:21 <@ChefHatchet> Who are you most looking forward to winning now that you've got no friends left in the game? @Trent 16:21 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Gwen. 16:21 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: She probably wouldn't ever consider taking me back though. :s 16:21 <@ChefHatchet> Pffft, you're weak. >~> 16:22 <@ChefHatchet> NOW GET OFF MY SOFA. :@ 16:22 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: *gulps and runs to peanut gallery* 16:22 <@ChefHatchet> A'ight. Next up, we have Leshawna, who let her overconfidence cloud her judgment this season, and when HEATHER tried to warn her of Justin's evil intentions, she tossed her aside and got booted off the show. 16:22 <@ChefHatchet> Everyone, please welcome LESHAWNA! 16:22 * Trent|Leshawna walks out. 16:22 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:23 * Eva| stands up and cheers. 16:23 * Eva| notices what she is doing and sits down. 16:23 <+Eva|> Uh... 16:23 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: What's up, yall? ;) 16:23 <@ChefHatchet> And with Leshawna, please welcome Izzy! 16:23 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: ...oh no. 16:24 <@ChefHatchet> Intern: *wheels Izzy in; she is in a wheelchair wrapped in a full-body cast* 16:24 <@Izzy|Sadie> I: Hurble-gerbil-merple... *inaudible mumbles* 16:24 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Uh, are you sure she's okay? :| 16:24 <@ChefHatchet> Don't know, don't care. Please, take a seat. 16:24 <@ChefHatchet> Intern: *wheels Izzy over to the couch and walks off* 16:24 <@Izzy|Sadie> I: *inaudible mumbles* 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> Okay, time for questions. Leshawna. 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> Heather tried to warn you about Justin before you were booted from the game. Do you honestly think she meant what she said? 16:25 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: I...I guess so. 16:25 <+Geoff|> *scoffs* 16:25 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Seriously. I know she's evil, but I believe her. @Geoff 16:25 <@ChefHatchet> You two made a pretty unexpected truce before you left. Did you mean that? Have you both really buried the hatchet? 16:26 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Hey, you know...maybe she isn't THAT bad? :| 16:26 <@Izzy|Sadie> I: *drops to the floor* 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> :| 16:26 <@ChefHatchet> MEDIC. MEDIC! 16:26 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Oh my gosh, is she going to be okay? 16:26 <+Noah--> Of course she is. She just fell. 16:27 <@ChefHatchet> A'ight, we've got one more person on the hot seat before we start today's impromptu Aftermath challenge. 16:27 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: *gets up and helps Izzy into her wheelchair* 16:27 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: *wheels her over to the peanut gallery* 16:27 <@ChefHatchet> She's the dorkiest girl on the show, was part of Justin's alliance, is best friends with Lindsay, and is in looove with DJ! 16:27 <@ChefHatchet> Put your hands together for BETH! 16:27 * Beth| walks out and waves. 16:28 <+Beth|> Hi! 16:28 <@ChefHatchet> *audience cheers wildly* 16:28 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: *claps* :B 16:28 * Geoff| claps. 16:28 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: *applauds for Beth* 16:28 <@ChefHatchet> Beth, take a seat. 16:29 <+Beth|> *sits on the main sofa* 16:29 <+Beth|> So, what's my first question? 16:29 <@ChefHatchet> Beth, you've had a pretty unexpected journey so far. You lost your winnings for a guy and got manipulated by Justin for the entirety of season two. 16:29 <@ChefHatchet> How does it feel to finally know you're out of the game? 16:29 <+Beth|> Oh, uh...well... 16:29 <+Beth|> I mean, it sucks. But at least I don't have to compete in those ridiculous challenges anymore! 16:30 <@ChefHatchet> What about Justin? Before you left, you told him how you really felt, and swore that karma would get back to him... 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> Are you embarrassed that you were used by him? And bossed around by Heather the season before? 16:31 <+Beth|> No, not really. I mean, it's Justin. Who wouldn't fall for him? 16:31 <+Beth|> And Heather? She got her karma and I'm happy she did. I just hope Justin gets his, too. 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> What we really want to know - or at least, what Chris SAYS we want to know - is about you and DJ. You guys are an item now. Anything you would say to him if you could? 16:31 <+Beth|> ...Oh, well I don't know, really! 16:31 <+Beth|> I'm not very good at these things. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> What?! 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> Girl, think of a response before I throw you off that sofa. :@ 16:32 <+Beth|> But, I-- 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> WRONG. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> *picks Beth up and hurls her into the peanut gallery* 16:32 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: :| 16:33 <+Beth|> *is hurled at Courtney* 16:33 <+Courtney|> Ow! 16:33 <+Courtney|> Get off me, nerd girl! :@ 16:33 <@ChefHatchet> ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS, LISTEN UP. 16:33 <@ChefHatchet> It's time for me to announce our big surprise. 16:33 <+Noah--> Oh great. I hear death marches. 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> Now that Beth's interview has concluded, it's time for today's challenge. 16:34 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: A CHALLENGE? But we're done with the show! 16:34 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Man, I thought we put those lame-o contests behind us when we LEFT Studio Drama. 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> Nope. Sorry, but Chris says you're all still under contract. 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> Tonight, the Studio Drama Aftermath Show is holding the very first-ever... Studio Drama Second Chance Challenge! 16:34 <@Owen|Bridge> O: Aw, man. But I just ate. :( 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> It's not an eating contest, Fat Boy. >.> 16:35 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: :o 16:35 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: What?! A second chance... onto the show? 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> That's right. But it's not for you, crazy. 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> Our Studio Drama losers, a.k.a the contestants that were ALREADY in the game, are going to compete for a second shot at that million dollar prize! 16:35 <@ChefHatchet> Unfortunately, SOMEBODY'S gonna need to take Izzy's spot. Girl can't compete in bandages. 16:35 <+Courtney|> Ooh, I will! Me! Me, me, me, I'll take the spot! 16:35 <+Eva|> Nice try, Princess, but Izzy's choosing me. 16:36 * Eva| walks down out of gallery and flexes. 16:36 <@Izzy|Sadie> I: ... *weakly raises hand* 16:36 <@Izzy|Sadie> I: I... I choose... 16:36 <@Izzy|Sadie> I: *points at Sadie* 16:36 <+Courtney|> :o 16:36 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: ME?! I GET TO TAKE HER SPOT? 16:37 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: ... well, if it'll land me a chance back in the game, sure! 16:37 <+Courtney|> No! This is impossible! 16:37 <+Eva|> What a load of bull! :@ 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> Alright! To the six losers competing... and Sadie, who probably won't be getting back on the show anyway... here's your challenge. 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> In the following groups: Katie and Sadie; Geoff and Noah; Leshawna, Trent, and Beth; you'll have to sell these Gilded Chris bobbleheads to the audience at a whopping eighty dollars per product. 16:37 <@ChefHatchet> Whoever raises the most money will win a trip back into the contest. 16:38 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: You been sippin' crazy juice or somethin? 16:38 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Ain't nobody gonna pay for these junky things! 16:38 <+Noah--> What else do you expect from Chris McCheap? @Leshawna 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> -- KATIE AND SADIE -- 16:38 * Katie| walks through the audience with Sadie with a box full of bobbleheads. 16:38 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Oh, my gosh, Katie... this is going to be SO FUN! 16:39 <+Katie|> I know! Toootally! 16:39 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: We could both get back in the game together, wouldn't that be awesome? 16:39 <+Katie|> That WOULD be awesome! 16:39 <+Katie|> And I could redeem myself. 16:39 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Yeah, I don't know what that word means. :) 16:39 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Ooh, look, an audience member! *points at a tall, lanky man* 16:40 * Katie| and Sadie run over to the audience member. 16:40 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Would you like to buy a Gilded Chris bobblehead, mister? 16:40 <+AudienceMember> Uhhh, not really. 16:40 <+AudienceMember> Why would I want one of THOSE? >~> 16:40 <+Katie|> Because they're awesome! DUH! 16:40 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: And it's only eighty dollars! 16:41 <+Katie|> Yeah, yeah, AND they look super on your shelf! 16:41 <+AudienceMember> Seriously? 16:41 <+AudienceMember> Eighty bucks for a bobblehead? 16:41 <+Katie|> You know you want one. 16:41 <+AudienceMember> ... I do. :( 16:41 * AudienceMember begrudgingly hands Sadie eighty dollars. 16:42 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Yay!! That was easier than I expected. 16:42 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: We're SO getting back in the competition. ^_^ 16:42 <@ChefHatchet> -- GEOFF AND NOAH -- 16:42 <+Noah--> *walks with Geoff through the aisles* 16:42 <+Noah--> Pssst! Hey, Geoff. 16:42 <+Noah--> There's an audience member for you. Why don't you go...work your...ehhh...charm? 16:43 <+Geoff|> Huh? Me? 16:43 <+Geoff|> Uh, okay! 16:43 <+Geoff|> *walks up to audience member* 16:43 <+Noah--> *to himself* This'll be good. :s 16:43 * AudienceMember is approached by Geoff. 16:43 <+Geoff|> 'Sup, dudette? 16:44 <+Geoff|> :D 16:44 <+AudienceMember> Gimme your hat. :| @Geoff 16:44 <+Geoff|> Wait, what? 16:44 <+Geoff|> I was actually just here to... 16:44 <+AudienceMember> Sell the bobblehead, yeah, I know. 16:44 <+AudienceMember> I was watching the aftermath too, birdbrain. 16:45 <+AudienceMember> But what I want is your hat. 16:45 <+Geoff|> Hmmm... how about... 16:45 <+Geoff|> If you buy one of these little dude statues... 16:45 <+Geoff|> You get my hat for FREE. 16:45 <+Geoff|> ;) 16:45 <+Noah--> *prays quietly* Please fail. Please, please fail. 16:46 <+AudienceMember> Fine, whatever. 16:46 * AudienceMember hands Geoff eighty dollars and snatches the hat off his head. 16:46 <+AudienceMember> Yes! If I sell this on iBay, I'll make MILLIONS. :3 16:46 * Geoff| walks back over to Noah and smirks. 16:46 <+Noah--> You... actually sold it? :| 16:46 <+Geoff|> Told you I had charm. ;) 16:47 <+Noah--> Actually, I told YOU you had charm. 16:47 <+Noah--> *walks off, under breath* Birdbrain. 16:47 <@ChefHatchet> -- BETH, LESHAWNA, AND TRENT -- 16:47 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: An entire studio full of people and no one is willing to buy THESE lousy things?! 16:47 <+Beth|> Ooh, look! There's one! Trent, why don't you go? 16:47 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Seriously? 16:48 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: In case you've forgotten, Braceless, everyone hates Trent. 16:48 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: HEY. 16:48 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: Don't get me wrong, white boy, I like you. 16:48 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: But you're the last person we want sellin' eighty dollar bobbleheads. 16:48 <+AudienceMember> *off-screen in a thick Southern accent* Hey! Hey, you! 16:48 <+AudienceMember> Studio Drama kid! Sign my napkin! 16:49 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Perfect. Guys, watch this! *runs over to audience member* 16:49 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Hey, man. Wanna buy this bobblehead? ;) 16:49 <+AudienceMember> No, I want an autograph for my wife back home. 16:49 <+AudienceMember> Make it snappy and there's an extra ten in it for you. 16:49 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Or you could give me eighty bucks and get a signature AND a bobblehead. 16:49 <+AudienceMember> I don't even know what a bobblehead is. :@ 16:50 <+AudienceMember> Is that some kind of new fangled devices made by the government!? :@ 16:50 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Look, just buy it okay? 16:50 <+AudienceMember> No siree! 16:50 <+AudienceMember> Even if it IS just a "wobbling statue", I dun trust people like you. >~> @Trent 16:50 <+Trent|Leshawna> T: Hey! What do you mean people like me? :@ 16:50 <+AudienceMember> Where I'm from, we treat our ladies nice. :@ 16:51 <+Beth|> *facepalm* 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> *screen flashes back over to the aftermath stage* 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> A'IGHT. 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> That about wraps it up! As I mentioned earlier, the ex-contestant who sold the most bobbleheads would win a one-way trip BACK to Studio Drama. 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> And the winner is... 16:51 <@ChefHatchet> ....... 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> ..... 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> ... 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> AW, CRUD. IT'S A TIE. >.> 16:52 <+Eva|> :o 16:52 <+Katie|> A tie? 16:52 <@ChefHatchet> Courtney and Sadie, stand up. You'll be fighting in the tiebreaker. 16:53 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: WHAT? COURTNEY?!?! O_O 16:53 <+Noah--> How did COURTNEY sell ANY bobbleheads? She wasn't even competing! 16:53 <+Courtney|> Oh, Noah. You underestimate my intelligence. 16:53 <+Courtney|> See, while you MORONS were off bickering, I stole a shipment of the bobbleheads and sold them to nearly every member IN THIS AUDIENCE! 16:53 <+Courtney|> Which means I'M getting back into the game, and NONE of you can do anything about it! 16:53 <@ChefHatchet> SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU. 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> Now, since only ONE can return, we'll have to settle this the simplest way possible. 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> A GOOD, OL' FASHIONED BOXING MATCH. :@ 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> Interns: *wheel in a boxing ring* 16:54 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: ...Wow. 16:54 <+Trent|Leshawna> L: You might just be worse than Chris. :s 16:54 <@ChefHatchet> *screen flashes over to Courtney and Sadie in the ring wearing boxing gloves* 16:55 <+Courtney|> Bring it on, wannabe! 16:55 <+Courtney|> I took karate in grade three. I KNOW how to fight! 16:55 <+Courtney|> Do YOU? *cackles* 16:55 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH. :@ 16:55 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: *charges towards Courtney* 16:55 <+Courtney|> :o 16:56 <+Courtney|> Hey, I'm not ready! 16:56 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *picks up Courtney* 16:56 <+Courtney|> No! 16:56 <+Courtney|> Put me down! I was kidding, totally kidding! 16:56 <+Courtney|> PLEASE?! 16:56 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: *slams her back down on the ground, HARD* 16:57 <+Courtney|> OW. 16:57 <+Courtney|> You totally sprained my back! I am SO calling my lawyers! 16:57 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: Not today, prissy girl! 16:57 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: AAAAAAAUGH! *hurls Courtney out of the arena* 16:57 <+Courtney|> Nooo! 16:57 * Courtney| hits a curtain and falls to the ground, unconscious. 16:58 <+Katie|> :o 16:58 <+Katie|> Sadie... you... you WON! 16:58 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: I won? I WON! 16:58 <@Izzy|Sadie> S: I actually did it, oh, yay! :3 16:58 <+Noah--> ...I don't understand what just happened. 16:58 <+Eva|> How did you get so strong? :s @Sadie 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> *Aftermath music starts playing* 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> Well, that's all the time we got for this episode. 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> Joining the running for the million dollars next week, our winner Sadie! 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> So don't forget to catch the dramatic return of crazy girl in the next episode of... 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> STUDIO! DRAMA! 16:59 <@ChefHatchet> *sigh* I hate my life. 17:00 <@ChefHatchet> -- END -- A A A